Here Without You
by Super Saiyan Juuhachi
Summary: It has been nearly a week since Cody moved away to Indiana, and Norman is left to deal with the emotions of being without her. Takes place between "Presumed Innocent" and "Meltdown" Norman/Cody ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bates Motel or any of its characters.

"Here Without You"

Written by: Super Saiyan Juuhachi

A/N: My first ever Norman/Cody one shot story. Let me know what you think.

_A hundred days have made me older since _

_the last time that, I saw your pretty face._

Norman Bates walked down an empty road, hands shoved in his pockets as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. It had only been a few days since Cody had left but already it felt like an eternity. She told him not to blame himself, but he did. If he hadn't have acted so angry than he wouldn't have gotten into the altercation with her father and he would still be alive and Cody wouldn't be living all the way in Indiana right now with her Aunt.

_A thousand lies have made me colder _

_and I don't think I can look at this the same_

Before she left though she let him on the fact that his mother had pleaded with her not to tell the police about his blackouts, claiming that something happens in them, that he changes. When he asked her what happens to him, she told him that she did not know but his mother knows and he has to make her tell him because of what it was it scared the shit out of her. He took her advice and confronted his mother about it, expecting her to be completely honest with him with everything but instead she refused to tell him anything and warned him never to ask her about it again. Angry, he has done whatever necessary to keep her at bay and avoid her.

_But the all the miles that separate, disappear _

_now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Ever since that day, he has not been able to get her out of his head. Norman had felt such a strong connection with Cody, that it was almost unbelievable how quickly it happened. When he confided in her about his blackouts, she did not freak out or run away from but she actually tried to understand them, which brought such a relief to him knowing he could share such intimate details of his life with her and she would not be afraid.

He even though she broke that confidence with telling Emma about his blackouts, he knew that she did it with good reason. Emma telling his mother was something entirely different, but he would not dwell on that now. It was finished, all of it and he knew he had too move on but it was difficult when he could not get Cody out of his head. She has even started invading his dreams at night and the feeling of her being close to him brought a matter of security to him.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But your still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby, and I dream _

_about you all the time, I'm here without you_

_baby but your still with me in my dreams,_

_and tonight its only you and me._

Norman pulled out his cell phone, got into his contacts, and found her name still there. Even though it had been nearly a week since she left, he had not brought himself to delete her number yet. Doing that meant letting go of her and he simply could not do that. He had picked up the phone a hundred times wanting to call her or text her but always decided against because no matter how much he thought about her or missed her and was lonely without her he knew he couldn't interfere in her new life. She deserved better than that.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people _

_leave their way to say hell, I've heard this_

_life is overrated but I hope that it gets better _

_as we go. I'm here without you baby, but your_

_still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby, _

_and I dream about you all the time, I'm here _

_without you baby but your still with me in my_

_dreams, and tonight, girl its only you and me._

His brother Dylan had even stopped by to see him with all of the issues he was having in his own life right now he took the time to see how he was doing, knowing all well and good how close he was to Cody and told him that he was fine. Emma had even taken a moment to bring him something to eat and ask him how he was doing. He knew that she was still feeling guilty over what happened and was trying to make up for it and though he had already forgiven her for it, secretly he would never forget it and would always be watchful of what he says and does around her knowing that she would report it to his mother. Norman sighed. Hopefully things would improve, because he could not imagine his life getting much worse.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go away_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love,_

_And when the last one falls and its all said _

_and done it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Norman finally took notice to where he was at and cut through some tall grass and followed the familiar path and came to Cody's tree house. He climbed up the rope up into the tree house where stretched out comfortably on the pillows that lay scattered on the hard wood floor. He closed his eyes and memories of when he and Cody took their relationship to a more physical level, filled his mind. He would never forget of what it felt like to be close to her like that, to feel the softness of her skin under his touch, to feel her soft lips to be pressed against his. The excitement that rose with him as their bodies moved as one with one another bringing them both to their ultimate pleasure.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But your still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby, and I dream _

_about you all the time, I'm here without you_

_baby but your still with me in my dreams,_

_and tonight its only you and me._

As Norman lie there he thought to himself of what Cody say to him if she were here in regards to dealing with his mother. After a moment he realized that she would tell him to stand firm, don't let her control him and just go on about his day as though nothing is wrong and that would let her know that she couldn't manipulate him anymore. A smile crossed his lips at the thought. '_Thank you Cody. Even though you aren't here with me anymore, you still manage to help me. Giving me strength and the confidence to do what the right thing..'_ Afterwards, he climbed down the tree and headed home. He was his own man and he needed to make his voice heard to his mother, and let her know that he couldn't be provoked so easily. He knew that she would blame Cody for why all this happened, saying that if she hadn't have told him what she said he would never confronted her like this. Although he had to disagree. All good things must to an end at one point and it was only a matter of time before he saw the truth about his mother. Now it was time to face it and deal whatever consequence came from it.


End file.
